I'm Related to Vampires and Didnt Know it
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: What if Harry Killed Voldemort the night the night the groupwent to the department of mysteries and tuned into a vampire? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm related to vampires and didn't know it.

By: Lynn_Kurosaki

"It's to late Dumbledore; the dark has already won…" Voldemort was saying during his battle with Professor Dumbledore in the ministry of magic lobby.

Harry manages to point his wand at the dark lord from under one of the fountain statues and say, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" there's a flash of green Light and Voldemort drops dead. The minister and several reporters come in see the dark lord's body and automatically assume it was Dumbledore. Before they can swarm him he walks over to Harry and hands him a coin that takes him to the headmaster's office.

Their meeting went on as it did in the book. Harry's Birthday 11:59:

Harry's staring at his watch and starts counting down the seconds till his sixteenth birthday, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and 0. AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" he screams as his canines start growing and leathery wings start sprouting on his back. POP POP POP is heard as Lupin, Dumbledore, and Mad Eye Moody apparate into Harry's room. Lupin immediately steps next to Harry to comfort him and try to figure out what happened. Mad Eye left to find out if the Dursley's were woken up, and Dumbledore put wards over the room to make sure no one listened in.

"Harry it's alright it's only us what happened?"

"I don't know. I was just counting down to my birthday when my teeth and back burst out in pain."

"As if you suddenly sprouted wings?"

"Yeah just like that, why?"

"Because you have vampire wings." Hearing this Harry fainted. 6:00 A.M.: Harry wakes up to an empty room except for Dudley's old junk. He packs his trunk and heads outside. When he gets to the sidewalk he raises his wand arm and the knight bus appears Harry gets in tells the driver the leaky cauldron and falls asleep on a bed. 7:00 A.M.: the bus stops and Harry is woken up gets into the familiar inn asks Tom for a room. He goes up unpacks his things goes back down into Diagon Alley.

"Hey Harry, how's your summer been?" Hermione asks the moment Harry walks out of the leaky cauldron.

"Fine. Has it always been so bright out?"

"It's the same as always Harry, why are your eyes reddish green?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asks.

"Nothing lets go to Gringotts I need to grab some money." They go to Gringotts grab some money do all their school shopping, grab some ice cream and decide to investigate Knockturn alley they go into the same store Harry accidentally flooed to in his second year.

"Welcome to my shop, see anything of interest?" Harry spots a cane that looks exactly like Luscious Malfoys pimp cane.

"Isn't that Luscious' cane?"

"No that would be its brother. If you want it its one hundred Galleons." Harry pays grabs the cane and heads deeper into Knockturn Alley. Ron and Hermione reluctantly follow. They walk into a bar called the bloody corpse. The door said Vampires Only. "Harry we can't go in there it says vampires only."

"I think my dream last night wasn't a dream."

"What are you talking about Harry?" that's when he walks into the bar. Hermione try's to walk in but finds that she cant do to a ward that only lets vampires in.

Inside the bar: The room only has a few people in it but they all notice Harry's aura and back away except for one who steps up and says, "Hello Harry I thought the genes would skip again because of laws but apparently not. Before you ask I'm your ancestor Salazar Slytherin."

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter if I did then Voldemort would've turned out to be Hufflepuffs heir.

XxXxX

The man is wearing an outfit that seems to be a mix of old and modern wizards robes that are blue with green trim. His eyes are the same Emerald green that Harrys used to be and his smile reveals fangs as he's talking, "Now I'm sure that you're very confused on several notes but first I recommend you get a nice cold Blood Wine if you're eyes are anything to go by, speaking of have you had anything to drink since you turned? I would love to teach you how to hunt your prey properly."

Harry just stares at the man claiming to be Salazar Slytherin and his ancestor listening to every word he says while sipping at the wine he was given generally liking the taste without realizing that it had more blood than alcohol in it.

"Oh and what amazing self control you have already, most just attack everything in sight without realizing what they're doing the first few dozen hours," he continues prattling on. "Then again you are Harry Potter, the rules of magic bend around you like a python around its prey… No that's not a good analogy, ah well I'll think of one later. In the mean time you need some new robes."

Thus, the man pays for the drink once Harrys eyes are the Emerald green he was born with before dragging him away out of the bar where Hermione and Ron were waiting. "Hello, you must be Harrys friends. Pleasure to eat, er, meet you. Sorry 'bout that slip-up, I usually hunt humans when I see them, not say hi and hangout."

"You're a vampire." Hermione says immediately in awe considering she had only read about them.

"Not just a Vampire, Harrys ancestor Salazar Slytherin." He replies proudly.

"But that's impossible; there are no vampires in the Potter line." Ron states finally getting over his initial scare.

"Now who said it's from that side? The Evans have always been my heirs, I'm one of the few that doesn't care if it's a squib or not. Besides, enough muggle blood getting tossed in makes the magic reawaken most of the time."

"Wait, so my Aunt is the abnormal one?" Harry says over his shock and getting an opportunity to get a few words into the conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that but yes, she is."

"The tables have turned!" Harry shouts to the skies happily, "And you realize that that's the least you've said since I met you?"

"Was it really..." And he continues talking about that and how fascinating it is.

"On the plus side, we don't have to listen to Hermione as much anymore." Ron whispers to Harry only to be smacked by Hermione.

"I heard that."

Scene change

Several minutes later they exit the darkness of Knockturn Alley into the brightly lit Diagon Alley and Salazar is wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Doesn't sunlight hurt you?" Hermione asks.

"We finally get the guy to shut up…" Ron mutters.

"Well, that's only for those that were turned, not True-Bloods or Ancient Ones. The sunlight only gives me a migraine because I'm an Ancient one. It should give Harry here a headache since he is a True-Blood. Though he can easily become an Ancient One but that would require killing me and I have a lot more experience in fighting than him so I'd more than likely win."

"More than likely," Harry asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, magic bends the rules for Harry; it's why he's alive in the first place. If it didn't Harry here'd be dead since Halloween all those years ago. And again in his first year, second year, fourth year,"

"We get the point."

"How many families does this make Harry the Heir of?" Ron suddenly asks.

"Well, there's the Potter family, the Evans family, The Slytherin family, The Hufflepuff Family by way of defeating that heir numerous time, the Gryffindor family by the same way, the Ravenclaw family, the Black family, if you wanted the Malfoy family,"

"The Malfoy family," Harry asks wondering how that worked.

"Well, he'd have to kill the head and his heir but yes. Since everything would automatically go straight to the Black family thanks to Narcissa's and Lucy's marriage. Why?"

"I think we have ourselves a way of defeating Voldemort." Hermione states.

XxXxX

A/N: And that wraps up this chapter, still don't understand how the first chapter was jumpy, and I want to know if this one is too. So basically: Please Review!


	3. AN against what FF staff is going to do

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) …

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities, and forums.

Thanks.


End file.
